sounds_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Pack 3
Bonus Pack 3 'O1. Spawnchase' Category: N/A This is the best alternative to spawnkilling. This only works if you spawn on the same spawn as your opponent at roughly the same time. Wait for them to move forwards, then chase them and attack them as soon as their FF runs out. If you are using a gun, then keep an appropriate distance so that you can hit them. 'O2. Fishing Sword' Category: Sword You must know Knife and Flying Sword to use this technique. It is also recommended that you know Sword Missile. This allows you to hit opponents in a floor under you, and it has a far longer reach than that of Chop, Whip and other moves that can hit underground. Before you learn this, keep in mind that it?s difficult to aim, and its range is not infinite. (For example, an enemy 40 ?studs? below you is unlikely to be hit) Get two swords. Break both of them. Now go above where the enemy is. Put your swords on hotkeys 2 and 1. Very rapidly alternate 2 and 1 as if you were trying to get Flying Sword(but only much faster), and rapidly click. Since this move requires two broken swords, you might as well know Sword Missile so that you have something to work with. 'O3. Gemini (Credit to Rostedpilot) ' (Outdated) Category: N/A This will allow you to get multiple accounts into games using one computer. I strongly recommend getting no more than 2 accounts into games. Here's the pattern. Repeat it to get more accounts into game. 1. All accounts in games start recording using the Roblox record feature. 2. Log out of one account, and sign into one that is NOT in a game. 3. Join a game with the new account. 4. Stop all of the recordings. 5. Say "No" to all questions asked when stopping recordings. 'O4. Gemini Wall Climb' Category: Infiltration You must be able to use Gemini before you can do this. Get 2 accounts into a game. Have one account(the one that will boost the other up) stand near the brick you want to get up on. Hold spacebar, then press / and the account should be jumping rapidly without you having to press anything. Get the other account to stand on top of the first one, and hold spacebar. I think this is pretty cool because it allows you to use 2-man wall climb all by yourself. It may not look like much, but this is a huge advancement in infiltration. 'O5. AFK Wake Up' Category: N/A Sometimes someone is afk or brb and we just want their attention! Your options are definitely limited, but don't lose hope, there are ways that we can wake up the sleeping soul. Sword: This should be common sense, but if you didn't know this, you'll be glad you did. If you rapidly select your sword, it has the potential to make a lot of noise (Granted you're next to the AFK target) Other weapons: Some weapons will make loud sounds when near you, this usually includes "realistic" guns with loud sound effects. If you don't have any loud tools, you can always blox them, in which case the death sound may occur, which has a decent volume. 'O6. Multi-Tool Accumulation' Have a tool with a long reload? Shortening the reload for a weapon is super easy! Just acquire more copies of the weapon. If there are givers, use them multiple times, otherwise you can just drop the weapon and reset(or get them from friends alternatively) 'O7. Flying Machine' Category: Infiltration Go look up "Roblox Flying Machine" and you will find more than one clear video demonstration on how to make this contraption. Have fun. 'O8. Clothing Steal' Category: Sabotage(?) Go look up "Roblox Clothing Steal" and you will find more than one clear video demonstration on how to perform this technique. Have fun, or get people to rage at you. I am in no way promoting the use of this trick, but is out there for those who want to do it. Maybe you want to make the maker angry by selling their clothing at a lower price. Maybe you want business by selling their clothing at a lower price. Maybe you just want that piece of clothing that's no longer available. Maybe you just wanna save money. 'O9. Outfit Extender' This allows you to save and name outfits! It makes changing so much quicker. Maybe you want RPing outfits. Maybe you want a way to change between tactical clothing and your usual. Maybe you want to quickly switch into a group uniform without digging through your inventory. Just get it. Take that link. Thank me later. https://t.co/pappTAS4